The Internet of Things (IoT) is an emerging concept of computing devices embedded in objects, especially appliances, and connected through a network. Many of these objects are devices that are independently operable, but they may also be paired with a control system. Currently, the initial setup process to configure such an arrangement among multiple devices is laborious, especially for a home user. Various devices often operate under differing standards and have their own input methods, and individually incorporating such devices into an automation system is tedious and complicated. The tedium and complication involved with such a set up process poses significant barriers to widespread user adoption of IoT devices.